Tiberian Planetary Militia
:By Virtue of the Many We are made Unbreakable. The Tiberian Planetary Militia (TPM) is a defensive military force of House Eridanus tasked with maintaining the peace and sovereignty of the planet Tiber. Rarely deployed in aggressive action, the TPM has not seen active service since the War Against the Artificials when the Noble Houses of Acheron Rho defended humanity against the synthetic menace. The Rector of Tiber is the head of the TPM and oversees the management of the various military officers, Acquisitos, Celestious, Counts, and Viscounts. Commoners of Tiber make up the bulk of the TPM’s fighting force due to feudal obligation or as a way for serfs to alleviate some of their debts. The TPM is not as prestigious as other fighting forces but they are not asked to fulfill the same roles as the esteemed House Aquila or Deathless Conflict Solutions. Structure Counts and Viscounts of House Eridanus run the bureaucratic and logistic portions of the TPM with specialist Acquisitos and Celestious as commanders and pilots respectively. Ranks above Assarius are limited to nobility but, in rare cases, exemplary Assarii who have served actively in the TPM and possess the requisite financial capital are invited to The Ritual of Eternal Spring and are promoted to the position of Denarius, but are legally not permitted to achieve any higher rank. After a tenure in the TPM commoners also have the opportunity to petition their liege lord and their superiors in the TPM to be granted freeman status for the express purpose of joining either the Aquilan Legions or Deathless Conflict Solutions. Each metropolitan area on Tiber is able to provide a fighting force of about one million soldiers at a moment’s notice. Several legions worth of soldiers may be put into the field, however, the ability to move them to battlefronts out of the Alvero system or even off-world is extremely limited. Close to 8 million soldiers from each metro-area and roughly 100 million across the whole planet can be mobilized from the reserves in cases of extreme emergency. Role of Acquisitos Efficient and inspiring battlefield commanders, the Acquisitos are Aquila trained Eridanii Nobles who are the faces of the TPM in both military and policing roles. Recruiting and training commoners in the defense of Tiber, Acquisitos are famed for their decisive leadership and strategic acumen. A few Acquisitos are the personal guards of the Vaultkeeper and the Triumvirate members. Role of Celestious While traditionally the noble merchant marine of the house, in times of war Celestious effect the logistical wizardry of an efficient Eridanii bureaucracy. Ensuring that troops, provisions, equipment, and materiel are put in action at the right time Celestious are, despite their vital importance to the operation of war, sometimes mockingly called the “space-truckers” of the TPM. However, Celestious also scramble interceptors and atmo-flyers against foreign craft and pilot up-armored lumberjack-mechs on the ground; they get the trillest toys to play with. Operational Specialization The terrain and environment of Tiber present challenges to any military force. The TPM is organized to utilize the native understanding of the rivers, jungles, and urban centers to defend against invasion. Various branches of the TPM focus specifically on certain environments or tactics, but all members of the TPM are trained to endure the natural challenges of defending Tiber. All facets of these specializations are useful in policing and defensive contexts, however, TPM's enforcement role is heavily monitored and lead by officials of House Crux. Tiberian Crux Offices are staffed by the militia, especially Medjay and Stratioti, and serve as Imperial Law Enforcement under the House Crux. In the event that Tiber was attacked, the TPM would formally request for the militia members to rejoin the defensive force. Almogavars Lightly armored and heavily-mobile troops which are specialized in skirmish-tactics and jungle warfare. They make up most of the TPM's force. They are serfs who have contractual obligations to their lord or to have access to better housing and job opportunities are the reserves of Tiber. In addition to service when called, Almogavar must perform regular training exercises and serve as diligent members of neighborhood watches. Formerly the generic specialization was Condottiere, but the name of this position was abandoned to prevent confusion with Condottieri, the title of noble leaders in the Acti Condatta. Medjay While most of the time they serve as police officers and patrollers who keep the peace on Tiber, the Medjay specialize in urban-warfare, riot control, and closed-quarters-combat. Stratioti Mobile police who patrol the countryside on hovercycles. In case of invasion, the Stratioti serve as dragoons, mobilized infantry, and reconnaissance units judiciously using helicopters and hovercycles. Varangians Riverine Guards who maintain the waterways, canals, and locks that connect Tiber’s great cities. Aquatic patrol boats allow the Varangians to quickly traverse the major thoroughfares of Tiber to protect trade and prosperity on the water. Former Specializations The advent of the Acti Llannça brought about resturcturing as many of the more elite forces of the TPM under the control of the Actii. *The Gallowglass were well-armored infantry units who will hold any terrain. Open rice paddies, marshes, and other such fields with little to no cover were the Galloglass’ favorite places to fight. Flatlands gave the Galloglass clear shots on their targets and plenty of time to prevent attackers from breaching their lines. A certain type of almost suicidal bravado was necessary to be an effective member of these elite units. They were the first to be incorporated into the Acti Condotta. *The Varangians remain integral to manning Tiber's waterways, but the role of bodyguards folded into the Acti. Varangians also served as personal guards to Eridanii nobles who do not have the liquidity to hire the House Reticulum or Deathless Conflict Solutions equivalent. *The Condottiere, this original position has changed names and was subsumed by the guerillas of the Almogavars. Notable Members of the TPM Savii Eridanus Armond Veron (formerly) Acquisitos Eridanus Fiore Belard Category:Tiber Category:House Eridanus